


When The Flower Doesn’t Bloom

by Grayweathersby13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Maybe angst, Underage Drinking, bucky and Peggy are gonna be besties, buckys dad is famous, steves a fanboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayweathersby13/pseuds/Grayweathersby13
Summary: When Bucky moves to a new town, he makes some... unexpected friends.And a certain blond catches his sights, there’s only two problems. One, Steve’s girlfriend. Two, the guys undying love for Bucky’s fathers band.Or, Bucky’s dad is famous and Steve’s a huge fan. Bucky struggles keeping his secret from his new friend (and crush).





	1. He Had Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had the majority of chapter one written for over a year now, and I’ve decided to pick it back up again in hopes of distracting myself from all the family drama I’ve got going on at the moment.
> 
> Just a few things I should probably mention,
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky has the sharpies because (like me) they’re his preferred drawing tool, and he’s pretty anti social, mixed with some social anxiety. Therefore he draws in order to keep himself occupied.
> 
> Uhm, what else...
> 
> Well, buckys dad is like, crazy famous, so you know that’s just gonna cause drama at the school. 
> 
> I can’t think of much more, but anyway, I hope you like it.

Bucky sighed as he looked in the mirror, he needed to relax.

 

Just because he was going to a new school today didn't mean anything bad would happen, he just had to keep reminding himself that.

 

So what if this was his was a small town school, didn't mean the kids were gonna be hicks or anything. They were probably completely normal and wouldn't give a crap about who he was, wouldn't even notice.

 

It's not like he looked shockingly like his father.

 

His famous father.

 

That everyone knows.

 

Shit.

 

Okay, Barnes. Keep it together, it's gonna be fine. Jesus, stop lying to yourself, this is gonna go horribly.

 

Bucky huffed and shucked on his black zombie shirt, it was a custom from one of his fathers artist friends.

 

He smiled at the crude drawing, then slipped into some black jeans that hugged his legs just perfectly. Put on his green converse (with matching green laces and green rubber bottoms, they were awesome and there wasn't a day he regretted shoving over the hundred and fifty bucks for the custom shoes) and a black hoodie.

 

He ruffled his short hair a bit, letting it stick up in random places before giving up and declaring himself ready.

 

Looking around the big bedroom he sighed, they'd only moved in four days ago and had mostly been more concerned about preparing for the upcoming school season than unpacking.

 

He had hung all of his posters, the walls now covered in punk rock bands and fairy lights, he'd yet to put anything else out yet.

 

He should probably get his comics sorted soon, not wanting them to be forgotten in the three boxes containing his collection. Luckily his room was generous in size (by generous in size he means fucking huge), that also extended to the closet, easily leaving enough room for his clothes and comics each.

 

He heard his mom calling him down for breakfast.

 

It always made Bucky feel amused when his parents did such domestic acts, like eating breakfast and dinner at the table like a sweet little family, because that's not who they are.

 

They'd really started trying to be more normal when his little sister Rebecca was born, the nine year old would never experience the childhood Bucky had. Which may be a good thing, maybe she wouldn't turn out as weird as he did.

 

Bucky's childhood consisted of being backstage at concerts, tour busses and hotel rooms. His breakfast and dinner was not at a dining table, it was spent in his fathers tour bus, or eating at food trucks or diners that looked 'absolutely delectable' as his father would say.

 

So yeah, Becca would hopefully have a more conventional childhood, Bucky could only hope. His sister was the sweetest most sassy little being and she deserves the world, although he couldn't help but think she would miss out on 'the experience'.

 

 

Bucky walked down the stairs, smiling when he saw his mom (attempting to) make pancakes, _Earth_ , _Wind_ _&_ _Fire_ blaring through the kitchen.

 

His father walked up to him, grabbing both of his hands and starting to spin, singing the lyrics with so much vigor Bucky indulged his dancing.

 

George spun them around, shouting, "We gonna groove tonight!" Head thrown in the air.

 

His father started to sway away from Bucky, dancing like a goof as he clapped his hands to the beat. George picked up Becca, who sang along with her father.

 

Winifred laughed from where she stood, letting Bucky take over on making pancakes because he was the only one in the family who could actually cook.

 

His mother joined the little dance fest happening in his kitchen, and Bucky shook his head at his family.

 

They were enthusiastic that was for sure, and Bucky loved them for that.

 

 

After breakfast the family sat at the table, the music turned down but not shut off.

 

Currently his dad was humming along to _September_. His parents always put on _Earth_ , _wind_ _&_ _Fire_  on the first day of school, he assumed it was their way of comforting their children.

 

"So Buck, you nervous about your first day? A new school and all." George asked, gnawing on a piece of bacon.

 

"A little, but I'm sure it'll be fine, like always." Bucky spoke honestly, that's something he always appreciated about his relationship with his parents, they were always honest with each other.

 

"Yeah ya will, you do have your fathers charm after all." His father said, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking some.

 

Winnie smacked her husband on the arm. "But your dad's right James, as much as I hate admitting that."

 

"Did you remember to pack your sharpies? In case it does go bad you can always draw in the bathroom alone during lunch." His father suggested, earning another slap on the arm from Winifred.

 

"Everything is gonna go fine Jamie, I know it will." She patted her sons hand across the table, then lowered her voice. "But yeah, bring your sharpies just in case."

 

With that his mom stood from her chair, taking Rebecca up to her room to pick out an outfit.

 

 

.•.•.•.•.

 

 

He walked to school instead of taking his fathers offered ride.

 

He didn't want to offend the old man, but, his dad had a way of attracting attention. A _lot_ of attention.

 

Yeah, his dad's famous, he's pretty much iconic from his music in the early nineties. So much so that he continued touring years later, the only reason he stopped was because he decided to take on the roll of dad more seriously. Wanting to be there for his kids more than having to drag them around the country, and making them miss out on friends.

 

But for some reason George Barnes was a huge hit with kids Bucky's age. He knew his dad's music was good, great even, but it was hard making friends on his own when they found out his father was George Barnes, rock legend.

 

They idolized him like they did _Nirvana_ , so Bucky decided at this new school he wasn't gonna let them find out about his dad, didn't want friends because of that.

 

If someone wanted to be his friend then it was gonna be because they actually, genuinely wanted to hang out with Bucky.

 

And if they didn't, well, he remembered to pack his sharpies.

 

 

He plugged in his earbuds, blasting Twenty One Pilots _'Fall_ _Away_ '  setting the mood for the grey weather outside.

 

After fifteen minutes of walking he'd arrived at the school, people already cluttering the outside of the building.

 

At least it was everyone's first day and not just his, transferring in the middle of a term sucked.

 

Already he could pick out a few of the cliche cliques.

 

The Jocks, piled around a big red truck and horsing around. Yep, stay away from them.

 

The Plastics, mostly platinum blonde, sitting on a bench in the little patch of grass at the front of the building.

 

The geeks, wearing super hero shirts that Bucky had to admit were pretty sick, maybe they'd except his emo ass.

 

The nerds, who, shockingly, wore glasses. Damn this school was hitting all the quotas on cliches wasn't it?

 

Then there was a different group, ahh... the 'Popular' group, who were (obviously) attractive.

 

He didn't get the most clear look at them, mostly some shiny red hair and a few mammoths of hulking blond body's.

 

There was about six or seven of them from what he could tell, but he didn't waste anymore time looking at them because obviously he wouldn't qualify for there super peppy popular gang.

 

His TØP playlist had switched to _Ode_ _To_ _Sleep_ providing the motivation to continue on with his day and not run away to hide under his bed forever.

 

 

.•.•.•.•.

 

 

He was at his locker when he felt a gentle tap on his right shoulder, turning to look he saw a gorgeous brunette with cherry red lips smiling at him.

 

Bucky pulled out an earbud, raising his eyebrow at the pretty girl.

 

"Yes?" He asked, making sure to keep his tone polite, no reason to be rude to his first potential friend.

 

"You're new right? I don't remember you being here last year, a face like yours would be hard to forget." She spoke in a British accent and it had Bucky charmed, smiling as he extended his hand.

 

"Yeah, I'm knew. Names James, just moved to town." He decided to give her his real name, she seamed like a classy lady and he didn't wanna weird her out with Bucky.

 

"Peggy, it's a pleasure." She said, taking his hand gently. "Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

 

Bucky nodded. Thank god, no drawing in the bathroom alone for him.

 

"I would like that very much." He said, because god damnit his mama taught him to be a gentleman.

 

"Good, I'll find you before lunch starts." And with that she was gone.

 

Bucky smiled to himself, today was starting off well.

 

 

.•.•.•.•.

 

 

When lunched rolled around Bucky was on his way to the cafeteria, about to go through the big doors when he felt a small hand grasp his wrist.

 

He turned to see Peggy smiling at him, she hooked her arm around his and led them through the crowded room.

 

They'd come upon a table with two people, Peggy motioned for him to sit down, she took the seat to his right and started introducing everyone.

 

"James, these are my friends. This right here is Pepper Potts, and this is Wanda Maximoff. Pepper, Wanda, this is James. He's new." Peggy explained.

 

"You can call me Bucky, though. That's usually what I go by." Bucky said, smiling at them.

 

"Bucky? What an interesting name." Pepper said, stretching her arm across the table and extending her hand, to which Bucky shook.

 

"It's a nickname, my dad gave it to me when I was a baby and I haven't been able to kick it since."

 

"I like it." Wanda said. "It's different."

 

"If you don't mind I'll stick with James." Peggy said, mostly stating fact.

 

 

.•.•.•.•.

 

 

When lunch was over Bucky was pretty sure he'd made three friends.

 

The girls were very nice and accepting of him joining their group, and it was some what reassuring to know he had a place to sit at lunch.

 

He almost laughed when Peggy suggested he and her 'hang out', explaining, at her affronted look of being turned down, that he was gay.

 

He actually did laugh when she said, "Goddamnit, all the pretty ones are gay."

 

She told him they could still hang out anyway, just as friends.

 

So they decided to go for coffee after school, Peggy said it's 'The Spot'. Apparently there are only three places to hang out in this town, the coffee shop, the bowling alley, and the Dairy Queen.

 

So he texted his mom saying he'd be home late because he was going out with friends.

 

She responded with three thumbs up emojis, two hearts and a kissy face.

 

His mom must have told his dad because almost immediately after her text he received one from his father, it was an alligator, an ice cream cone and an umbrella.

 

He was pretty sure his dad just picked random emojis because he thought they looked cool, but none the less Bucky could feel the encouragement.

 

 

.•.•.•.•.

 

 

Peggy said she would order for him, leaving Bucky to sit at a table in the corner alone.

 

He looked around the small cafe, bored.

 

There was a loud laugh from the other side of the room, the sound was coming from a big man with long blond hair wound in a braid. As Bucky inspected the table he realized it was the popular group from earlier.

 

He looked away when he made eye contact with piercing blue eyes, his focus back on the table where his nails were scratching.

 

Peggy returned shortly after, setting a vanilla chai in front of him.

 

"Who are they?" Bucky asked, trying to inconspicuously nod his head in the direction of the popular table.

 

"Oh, Rogers little gang? They're harmless, well, maybe not Romanov. Just stay on her good side, better yet, don't even be on her radar."

 

Bucky nodded, he wanted to know more but didn't wanna sound like a weirdo asking questions.

 

But Peggy noticed.

 

"Someone you've got your eye on?" She asked, her red lips upturned.

 

"I guess. I made eye contact with one of them and I thought his eyes were pretty." Bucky said, playing with the hot cardboard slip on his paper cup.

 

"Ah, Steve Rogers." Peggy said, assuming she knew exactly who he was talking about.

 

"Hmm?" He asked.

 

"Steve Rogers, I'm assuming he's mister pretty eyes? Broad shoulders, blond hair, nice jaw line?" She asked, eyebrow raised questioningly.

 

"Sounds about right."

 

"Pity, he's taken." She said, actually looking genuinely sad.

 

"And probably straight." Bucky said, not like he actually thought he had a chance with prett- Steve.

 

"Not necessarily, it's been rumored that he doesn't really have a preference when it comes to girls and boys."

 

"But he's taken so it doesn't matter, probably by some cheerleader too, am I right?" Bucky asked, ready for the cliche answer from this cliche school in this cliche town.

 

"Yes, actually, by my bitch of a cousin Sharon." Peggy said, her face twisting when she talked about her relative.

 

"Your cousin?" Bucky asked, if she was anything like Peggy then she must be pretty rad.

 

"Yes, my cousin. She's the most American little blonde cheerleader you'll ever meet, don't know what mum was thinking sending me to live with my aunt. Sharon is just the worst, she always acts like the sweetest person, but really she's just a fake evil bitch." Peggy ranted, her cheeks starting to match her red lips out of rage.

 

"So this Steve guy must not be so great to go out with someone like that, hmm?" Bucky asked, because there was no way mister perfect was actually, in fact, perfect. No way.

 

"Oh no, Steve is genuinely the nicest person you will ever meet, no joke. I'm not sure how he's being fooled by such a bad liar, but he is." Peggy said, shaking her head and tsking.

 

Bucky nodded, letting his eyes drift back to the other group.

 

Luckily Steve wasn’t looking over anymore, too occupied by a blonde girl- Sharon he assumed, wiping whip cream off his face. Bucky could tell the man was embarrassed, considering the bright red flush upon his cheeks.

 

Just as Bucky was about to take a sip of his tea he noticed Steve’s shirt, before he could choke and make a fool of himself he was luckily able to swallow, turn his eyes away and internally calm himself.

 

Of course this Steve guy would be wearing a shirt with his fathers band on it, of _course_ this guy would be a fan.

 

Peggy must’ve noticed his wide eyes, because she raised a concerned brow. “Are you alright?” She asked.

 

“Hmm? Oh yeah.” He nodded.

 

She didn’t look too convinced.

 

“It’s just... it’s nothing.” He stopped himself, not wanting to give away too much.

 

“No, tell me.” She said.

 

“Uhm, that guy, Steve. His shirt just... surprised me.” He mumbles out.

 

Peggy’s face scrunched for a moment before she turned to look, mouth forming an ‘O’ before turning back.

 

“Right, Steve’s a huge fanboy of that band. Do you like them or something?” She asked, assuming Bucky’s shock was over a mutual interest.

 

“I, uh guess. So he’s a huge fan?”

 

She nodded, eyes getting bigger out of amusement. “Yeah, I swear I’ve seen him in at least ten of those shirts before, plus he’s always playing their music. The few times I talk to him when he’s visiting Sharon it’s all he can talk about. The boys obsessed.” She laughed.

 

Bucky chuckled along, trying not to seem weird or out of character.

 

“Yeah.” He said. “Does he play music or something?”

 

She considered this a moment. “Hmm, not sure. I’ve never seen him play an instrument before, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he doesn’t. Besides, I don’t really ever hang out with them. Maybe pepper would know, she is dating Tony after all.”

 

“Tony?” Bucky asked, trying to make sense of all these knew people.

 

Peggy nodded towards the other table.

 

“The brunette over there, with the cats in space shirt. Yeah, he’s a bit obnoxious, and sometimes rude but really he’s not that bad. He seems to be really nice to pepper, so that’s good.” Peggy explained.

 

“Why doesn’t she sit with them at lunch?” Bucky asked.

 

“Said she can’t handle all the cheerleaders that sit at that table. Honestly, it’s ridiculous how many corny cliches this town meets.” She huffed.

 

Bucky laughed, deciding to forget about Steve’s apparent infatuation with his fathers band, understanding that the two would never really have to interact and therefore worrying about nothing was pointless.

 

Him and Peggy enjoyed each other’s company for the next hour, talking about the people around school and the few things you could do around this small town.

 

Before leaving and parting ways they’d agreed to have lunch at school again tomorrow, Peggy officially inviting him to her friend group.

 

At least his first day went well, and his parents were all too proud when he got home.


	2. Ow, Fuck my nose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s my birthday and all I did was talk (and play) video games with my cousin’s boyfriend while she was at work lmao.
> 
> Anyway, I’ve had four Yerba mates, a pack of nerds, some fun dip, and three pieces of pizza so I call this birthday a success.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

“So... how was your first day?” His father, George, asked as he made his way into the living room.

 

It had only been a fifteen minute walk home from his time with Peggy, and he wasn’t shocked to find his dad waiting for him when he arrived home.

 

“It went really well, actually.” Bucky said, smiling as he joined his dad on the couch.

 

“You made a friend?” George asked, smiling knowingly.

 

“Three friends.” Bucky corrected.

 

“Aww, Buck.” His dad hugged him. “I knew ya would.”

 

Bucky laughed, his father had always been the most supportive person in his life, apart from his mom. And he’s always known Bucky had a hard time socializing with people his age, especially when he had such a big secret to keep.

 

Not like George ever made him hide the fact he was famous, and extremely well known. It was a choice Bucky had decided when he was fairly young, and his family respected that choice.

 

“So what’re they like?” George asked.

 

“Well there’s Peggy, I think you’d like her. She actually introduced me to the others, Pepper and Wanda, they’re both really nice.” Bucky explained.

 

“That’s good, I’m happy for you. Hey, how’s about we get started on dinner, the recipe looked like it took a lot of prep work.”

 

Bucky nodded, standing with his dad.

 

He knew his father only wanted his help because his family couldn’t cook for shit and relied on Bucky to make sure recipes actually went to plan.

 

They always wondered why Bucky was so good at cooking, but the reason was fairly simple.

 

When he was a kid and his dad was on tour, they were all used to eating out, or ordering in, but Bucky got tired of the same take out kind of meals all the time and just started following recipes. Turns out he was really good at it, hopefully as his sister gets older he’ll be able to teach her, that way at least two people in the family will make sure they don’t eat junk.

 

 

 

 

.•.•.•.•.

 

 

 

Bucky was walking down an empty school hallway, the bathroom pass hanging from his hand.

 

He’d just rounded the corner into the boys room when the bathroom door swung open and hit him in the face.

 

“Ow, fuck!”

 

As he stumbled back he felt hands grip his shoulders, steadying him.

 

“Oh shit! Are you alright?” A rough voice asked, Bucky assumed it belonged to the hands on him.

 

“Fuck.” Bucky just said again, holding his nose in an attempt to calm the constant throbbing.

 

“Crap, you’re bleeding.” Rough voice said.

 

Bucky pulled his hands away to see them coated in blood, and then pressed them right back to his nose, tilting his head up because he really didn’t wanna get blood all over his white shirt.

 

“Hey?”

 

Oh right, Bucky thought, there’s someone else here. Great.

 

“Yeah...?” He said, voice coming out muffled in his attempts to block the leakage from his face.

 

“Uh, stay here, I’ll... be right back.” The other guy said.

 

“What?” Bucky asked but the dude had already left.

 

Now he was alone and bleeding out in the middle of the hallway, with no clue where the nurses office was. Fantastic.

 

But before Bucky could get anymore agitated the guy returned, tapping Bucky on the shoulder.

 

“Here.” He offered, and Bucky only glanced down long enough to see a wad of toilet paper in the guys hand, before he grabbed it and shoved that shit right on his busted nose.

 

“Thanks.”

 

The Guy hummed, probably feeling awkward at this point.

 

“Sorry... about your face.” He heard The Guy shuffle his steps, before he spoke up again. “Why don’t I take you to the nurses office?”

 

Bucky just nodded, still staring at the white ceiling.

 

The Guy coughed, clearly unsure where to go from there, until he just took ahold of Bucky’s jacket sleeve and tugged him in the right direction.

 

Following blindly, Bucky was at least grateful that he didn’t get hit in the face with a door by a total dickhead. At least this guy got him something to (at least try to) stop the bleeding, and he was taking him to the nurse.

 

Luckily the walk to the nurses office was a short one, and once they stood outside the door The Guy released his sleeve.

 

“We’re here. Again, sorry about your face.”

 

Bucky just moved towards the office, not daring to glance down because his nose was still gushing blood.

 

“Don’t worry about it, thanks for bringing me to the nurse.”

 

The Guy hummed, and Bucky assumed he nodded, but he couldn’t be sure.

 

“I’ll uh, I’ll see you later then.” The Guy said, awkwardness coursing through his words.

 

But Bucky had bigger things to deal with, so he moved into the nurses office.

 

 

 

.•.•.•.•.

 

 

 

Once Bucky was all patched up, bandage over the top of his nose to keep the cut there covered (along with two black eyes, and a throbbing nose goddamnit), he left the office.

 

The halls were still empty, all except for one guy who stood leaning against the opposite wall from him.

 

“Hey,” The Guy said. “How’s your face?”

 

“Uhm.” Bucky said, fingers coming up to touch his face before falling away. “No longer bleeding.”

 

The Guy gave a twitch of the lips, taking a step closer.

 

“You didn’t have to stay here,” Bucky started. “Don’t you have class?”

 

The Guy shrugged. “Eh, I’ve skipped for worse.” He stretched his hand towards Bucky. “I’m Tony.”

 

Bucky shook his hand, giving a small smile at the brunette. “Bucky, thanks for not letting me bleed out by the bathroom.”

 

The Guy, Tony, laughed at that.

 

“Well, I feel bad for busting up your face, why don’t you come sit with me and my friends at lunch so I can make it up to you?” Tony suggested.

 

Oh, well he already agreed to sit with Peggy, and he didn’t wanna immediately ditch her when someone just offered up, lunch? Either way he won’t just bail on her.

 

“That’s nice of you, but I already told my friend I’d sit with her.”

 

“Who’s your friend? She’s invited too.” Tony shrugged.

 

“Peggy, um, I don’t really know her last name yet.”

 

“Oh, right. You’re new.” Tony hummed, thinking to himself. “Well, Peggy’s Sharon’s cousin. And sitting with her would really drive Sharon crazy...”

 

Bucky just watched as Tony tapped his finger to his chin, thinking it over.

 

“So that settles it.”

 

“Settles what?” Bucky asked.

 

“Me and my friends will sit with you and Peggy.” Tony said it like it was no big deal, a delight even.

 

“Didn’t you say that would drive Sharon crazy?”

 

Tony nodded, a smile coming to his face.

 

“Sure will.” He laughed. “Anyway, just sit where you normally do at lunch, I’ll find you.”

 

Tony grinned, teeth an all, before clapping Bucky’s shoulder and walking off down the hall.

 

 

Well, alright then.

 

 

 

.•.•.•.•.

 

 

 

“Oh my lord, what happened to your face?” Peggy demanded the moment he sat down, Pepper and Wanda taking notice right away.

 

“Got hit by a door.” He shrugged, unwrapping his sandwich.

 

“Did someone do it on purpose?” Peggy asked, an anger encroaching on her voice.

 

Bucky shook his head. “No, in fact the guy took me to the nurses office and waited outside until I was fixed up. He said he’s joining us for lunch but I don’t really know if he will...”

 

“Who was he then?” Peggy asked.

 

“He said his name was Tony.”

 

“Tony Stark?” Pepper asked, eyes getting slightly wider.

 

“I don’t know, I didn’t catch his last name.” Bucky said, before turning to Peggy. “Actually, I don’t know you’re last name.”

 

Peggy held out her hand. “Here, open your contacts and give me your phone.”

 

He did as told, watching her type something in, take a picture of herself and handing it back.

 

He had to admit he was impressed, for only taking one picture and doing it fast, Peggy still looked stunning as ever.

 

“Carter, huh? Cool.” He said, sliding his phone back on the table.

 

“Uh, guys?” Pepper asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“Hmm?” They both hummed.

 

The redhead sighed. “Why exactly is Tony and his friends coming to sit with us?”

 

Oh...

 

“Right, He said he felt bad for hurting my face and wanted to make it up to me.” He shrugged.

 

“Huh,” Peggy said, looking at Pepper. “All this time you told us Tony was nice, turns out it’s actually true.”

 

Pepper nodded, “I told you. He just thinks he needs to put on some bravado in front of his friends, I don’t get it.”

 

While Bucky started eating Peggy just sighed “Boys.” Before playing on her phone, Pepper read her book and Wanda doodled.

 

Not two minutes later did Bucky feel a hand clap on his shoulder, making him look up at the smiling face of Tony.

 

“Hey there new friend, hows the face feel.”

 

Bucky shrugged. “Kinda terrible, I guess.”

 

Tony chuckled, plopping down next to Bucky, only for a whole group of new people to crowd their table.

 

“Hey Pep’s, nice to sit with you at lunch.” Tony said, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand.

 

She nodded, giving him a sweet smile before returning to her book.

 

Bucky didn’t even have time to look at the group surrounding him when he heard an annoyed voice.

 

“I don’t understand why we have to sit here.” It was coming from the blonde girl with the tight pony tail on the other side of the guy on his left.

 

“Because Sharon,” Tony started, in a tone in which Bucky would only describe as ‘tude’. “I broke poor Bucky bears face here, and I feel terrible about it.”

 

“I still don’t understand why all of us have to sit here.” She said.

 

“Sharon,” The guy directly on his left said, leaning over to talk to her. “It’s just a table.”

 

It only took a glance to his left for Bucky to realize that was Steve Rogers, from the cafe yesterday. The one that was wearing a T-shirt of his fathers band, a different one from yesterday.

 

“Anyway, Bucky bear?” Tony started, distracting him from the mental freak out currently about to happen.

 

Bucky looked over, nodding, making Tony smile.

 

“What would you like me to do? to make it up to you?”

 

“Oh,” Bucky shook his head. “Nothing, you don’t have to do anything. It’s not like it was your fault, it was an accident.”

 

Tony just sighed.

 

“But I feel bad, I mean, look at your poor face. It’s wrecked.”

 

Bucky sighed. “Gee, thanks.”

 

“Let me make it up to you? Please?” Tony begged, being over dramatic. Bucky was starting to wonder if that was just Tony, theatrical and childish, yet kind hearted and selfless.

 

“I mean, What do you wanna do?” Bucky asked, it’s not like he was gonna ask Tony for anything.

 

Neither of them was paying attention when the incident happened, so it made no sense for Tony to do something for him.

 

Tony perked up, and then deflated when he couldn’t think of something. His face scrunched up, deep in thought.

 

“Just let him come to the conclusion on his own.” Steve leaned over to say when he saw Bucky about to speak.

 

He just nodded, watching as Steve smiled at him.

 

The blond reached out his hand, shaking Bucky’s.

 

“I’m Steve.”

 

 _I_ _know_...

 

He almost said that out loud, fuck.

 

“Bucky.”

 

The blond tilted his head slightly, a small smile coming over his face.

 

“What an interesting name, is it a nickname?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, my dad gave it to me.”

 

“Right. I like it.”

 

Bucky got a little nervous, if what Peggy said yesterday about Steve being a huge fanboy of his dad was right, then he really hoped his father never publicly said his nickname out loud.

 

Everybody knows George Barnes has two kids, his fathers said their names in interviews before.

 

But he’s always referred to Bucky as James.

 

Maybe Steve just thinks it’s a weird name, or, interesting as he put it. Yeah, that’s probably all that means.

 

Wow, was Steve still looking at him, smiling?

 

Woah, Bucky was still staring at Steve. Maybe he should look away? Yeah, sounds good.

 

Turning back to his sandwich he tried to block all the nerves out, the sudden realization halfway through lunch that he was at the popular table made that a _litte_ harder though.

 

He had the urge to just grab his back pack and head to the bathroom to draw in peace until his next class, but he resisted, hearing his dad’s voice in the back of his head.

 

‘It’s hard to put yourself out there, pal. But sometimes it’s worth the risk, and if you can just bear through that fear, you may get something good out of it.’

 

Luckily, Tony’s delayed idea finally struck and he excitedly turned to Bucky.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to become the best of friends. There, problem solved.”

 

Some of the people at the table laughed at that.

 

“So, new best friend of mine, hows about we hang out this Friday? All the guys are coming over to my house for the night, and you are invited. Actually, it’s mandatory.”

 

Bucky raised a brow. “Mandatory?”

 

“Mhmm,” Tony nodded. “Sure is, how else are we supposed to become best friends if we don’t hang out all the time? So yes, mandatory. Don’t think you’re getting out of this.”

 

Tony laughed, although Bucky was pretty sure he wasn’t joking.

 

Like, ninety percent sure.

 

 

“Tony.” Steve reprimanded. “You can’t force him to come.”

 

“Nobody’s forcing anyone here, Rogers.”

 

“You said it was mandatory.” Steve pointed out, brow raised.

 

“Yeah, because I have no doubt in my mind Bucky here would refuse. I can tell, me and him, we’re gonna be great friends!”

 

At this the brunette squeezed Bucky’s shoulder, smiling.

 

“So you’ll come?” Tony asked, because he would never actually force Bucky.

 

“Sure.” Bucky said.

 

Tony cheered, giving Steve a big “I told you so!”

 

The blond only laughed, leaning over to whisper to Bucky.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there, that way you won’t have to deal with Tony alone.”

 

Bucky smiled, feeling his heart melt a little at those pretty blue eyes.

 

 

 

If only Steve was single.

 

 

 

“Alright,” Tony started. “After school on Friday you’ll ride with me to my house, you best prepare yourselffor a great sleepover my friend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided I love Tony and Bucky as friends and there will be no drama between them in this fic, still unsure where this story will end up but stucky is definitely endgame. (Pun intended)
> 
> Hope you guys liked the chapter :)


	3. Nighty Night At Tony’s House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I named the chapter that it just felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.
> 
> It’s been a long time.
> 
> I’ve had some family stuff happen with my brother and his girlfriend and I don’t know, kind of lost my motivation to write for awhile.
> 
> Anyway... uhhhhhh proceed.

 

 

  
“What happened to your face?” Was the first thing Bucky heard when he came into the living room.

His sister Becca stared up at him from the couch where she was reading, an expectant look on her face.

“Uhm, an accident at school.”

“Did you get beat up?” She asked, putting her book down to examine him closer.

“No, I didn’t-“

“James!” His mom exclaimed as she came out of the kitchen. “What- What happened?”

“What’s going on?” Came his fathers voice from upstairs, once he caught sight of Bucky he came racing down the steps.

“Who did this?” His parents demanded.

Great. Now his whole family was crowding him.

“Nothing, it was an accident.” Bucky said.

“Accident?!” His mother yelled, “You have two black eyes! Is your nose broken?”

“No my nose isn’t bro-“

“Buck, who did this?” His dad asked, clearly angry.

“It was an accident!” Bucky yelled, trying to get them to listen to him. “I was walking into the bathroom when someone was walking out and the door hit me in the face, that’s what happened.”

“Well, What happened after that?” His mom asked.

“The guy took me to the nurse, and then waited to check if I was okay. Don’t worry, he’s nice.” Bucky smiled, trying to reassure his parents. “He even had all of his friends sit with me at lunch, and then he invited me to stay the night at his house on Friday, with his friends.” Bucky mumbled that last part.

His parents sighed in relief, his dad clapping him on the shoulder.

“Oh, good. I thought I was gonna have to kick someone’s as-“

“George!” His mother said, coving Becca’s ears.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

“Anyway!” Winnie said, big smile on her face. “This is exciting, we haven’t even been here a week and you’re already having a sleepover!”

Bucky blushed, a little embarrassed that him staying at someone else’s house was such a huge thing to his parents. They’re probably just happy their son actually made some friends, and is acting like a normal kid.

But he smiled anyway, because this was new for him. And he may be scared, but he was excited as well.

 

.•.• .•.•.

 

On Friday morning when Bucky was walking up the steps to the school Tony caught up with him, patting him on the shoulder.

“Hey, Buckaroo. Meet me in the parking lot after school, I’ll give you a ride to my house, Kay?”

Bucky nodded, “Sure.”

Tony grinned, “See ya later.” And walked back to his friends.

  
Bucky ended up skipping lunch with Peggy in favor of hanging out on the bleachers by the track.

He pulled out his sketch pad, sharpies and a mechanical pencil.

Peggy played on her phone, occasionally grabbing Bucky’s arm and pulling him in for a Snapchat selfie.

He worked on a new drawing, sketching his outline when Peggy leaned over, examining his work.

“Are you drawing me?” She asked.

Bucky nodded, continuing with his drawing.

“Mhm, it’s nice to be able to draw real life people instead of looking at my phone for reference pictures, usually I only get to draw my parents and sister.”

Peggy hummed, content to watch him work, smiling at his detailing.

Once he was satisfied with his outline, he broke out the markers.

He only got a fraction of the drawing done before the bell was ringing, and the two friends were off to their next classes.

 

By the time school was over Bucky grabbed his stuff from his locker, checking he had everything for a night over at Tony’s house.

On his way to the parking lot he felt a hand grab his shoulder, gently pulling him back.

“Hey,” Steve said, a bright grin on his face. “Figured I’d walk you to the parking lot, since you don’t know what car is Tony’s.”

Bucky nodded, smiling. “Thanks, I’d like that.”

He was relieved to see that Steve was no longer wearing a T-shirt with his fathers band on it, no instead today Steve donned a green hoodie and grey pants.

“So,” Bucky started, glancing at Steve and then back towards the school doors. “What exactly happens at sleep overs at Tony’s?”

Steve chuckled, fidgeting with his backpack strap.

“Well, I’m gonna be honest with you. It’s either gonna be a night of movie binging or Tony’s gonna make us sneak out and do something stupid. But, don’t feel pressured or anything, he won’t actually force you to do anything you don’t want.”

“Oh,” Bucky said, a little unsure of what to think. “Sneak out and do something stupid as in...?”

“Uhm, maybe go to a party or something. Sometimes we just drive around for awhile, maybe go to the park since no ones really there after 7:00 pm.”

“And,” He hesitated. “Uh, and drink?”

Steve shook his head, “Only if you want, and don’t worry, Bruce doesn’t drink so he’s always are designated driver.”

Bucky nodded, okay, he could handle this. It’s not like he hasn’t been around drunk people before, it’s just they’re usually adults.

But no biggie, it’s just a new step. A normal step, teenagers get drunk all the time.

“That doesn’t sound so bad, I mean, I’ve never been drunk before so I don’t...” He trailed off, not wanting to sound lame but also not wanting to lie to his new friend.

“Hey, no pressure. If it makes you feel better I won’t do any drinking either if the night comes to that, that way you’re not alone.” Steve smiled again, reassuring.

Bucky nodded, still surprised someone so nice could be dating someone so... well, not nice.

As they walked across the pavement Bucky noticed Tony talking to a blond guy, who he thoughts name was, uhh, Clint? Yeah, Clint. Who was dating the redhead, Natasha.

“I’m telling you Tony, she’s totally cheat-“

“Steve and Bucky!” Tony shouted out of nowhere, effectively cutting Clint off.

Clint looked a little startled, making eye contact with Steve before looking towards the ground.

Bucky was unprepared for Tony to throw his arms around his shoulders, the shorter mans height dragging Bucky down and making them stumble back.

Just barely catching himself before they tumbled to the hard ground, Bucky held onto Tony’s back, supporting their combined weight.

Tony just laughed, pulling away and smiling and dragging Bucky by the hand with him.

“Alright everybody, let’s get this group activity started!”

“Where’s Bruce and Thor?” Steve asked as Tony opened his passenger door, grabbing Bucky’s bag and throwing it in the back seat.

“Thor can’t make it, apparently his brother and him got caught sneaking their dad’s liquor and got grounded for like, a month or some shit. And Bruce is meeting us at my house, said he had to drop off his homework before I ‘ruined it _again_ ’” Tony air quoted, rolling his eyes as if he hadn’t totally spilt grape juice all over Bruce’s bag last week.

Clint nodded, pulling Steve by the shoulder across the parking lot. “Okay, we’ll meet you there then.”

“Oh and Clint?” Tony called, waiting for his attention to be caught. “That conversation we were having? Yeah, let’s keep that between us for now, cool?”

Clint hesitated, but eventually nodded, turning back towards his car.

Tony clapped Bucky on the shoulder, smiling brightly. “You ready to skedaddle?”

Bucky laughed, always amused by Tony’s word choice. “Sure thing, partner.”

Tony only grinned, racing around to the drivers side.

 

.•.• .•.•.

 

“So apparently Maria’s party doesn’t start until 8:00 which means we’ve got four hours to kill, what should we watch?” Tony asked, opening Netflix while flopping down on his bed.

Tony’s room was pretty sizable, he had his bed set up on one wall, and a couch and chair in front of it, all facing the wall. Bucky watched Clint flop down onto a red beanbag chair, letting his back pack fall to the floor and closing his eyes.

Steve tapped Bucky’s elbow, pulling him towards the couch, and Bruce took the empty chair.

“Put on a cooking show.” Was all Clint said, eyes still closed.

“What, why?” Tony asked.

“It’ll soothe me to sleep.”

Tony sighed, giving in.

“Fine, but you better chug some coffee before we leave, can’t have you falling asleep at a fucking party.”

“Do you know me at all?” Clint asked, and Bucky just looked confused through the whole thing.

Steve leaned in, “Clint’s kind of got a caffeine addiction, I’ve once watched him drink five pots of coffee in one afternoon.”

Bucky nodded, “Damn, must of shit his pants that night.”

Tony bust out laughing, while Clint simply chuckled. “Yeah, it wasn’t pretty.” The blond said, resting his arm over his eyes to block out the light.

When Bucky looked back at Steve he was biting his lip to hide a grin, eyes gleaming as he watched Bucky.

Bucky just winked, then dug around in his bag for his sharpies and sketch pad to finish his drawing from earlier.

After a few minutes he could feel Steve’s stare over his shoulder, and glanced to his right to meet eyes with the blond.

Steve just smiled. “I didn’t know you could draw.” He said.

Bucky nodded, hummed.

“That’s Peggy right? Definitely looks like her.”

He nodded, turning back to Steve as he set his marker down. “Do you draw?”

Steve shook his head, “I’m not the best with markers or pencils but I like to paint, with oils.”

Bucky smiled, a little marveled at Steve. “That’s cool, I’ve always been crap at painting, couldn’t ever get things to blend right, always came out looking like a blobby mess.”

“Oh yeah? Well I could never figure out markers and pens, my hand just works better with a brush. What else do you draw, besides the ever enchanting Peggy?” Steve asked, tone playful.

“Oh, uhm. Just like, faces and characters and stuff. What about you?”

“Landscape mostly, I really like painting waves even though we don’t live by the ocean. Do you think I could take a look at some of your other drawings?” He asked, raising a questioning brow.

Bucky was starting to figure Steve out, he was smooth talking and knew how to work his questions in, making Bucky want to give him what he wants without any thought.

Bucky nodded, passing over his sketch pad with out thinking.

Shit.

His dad...

As Steve skimmed through it he smiled at the drawings of Becca, paying lots of attention to his doodle of Amanda Bynes (because Amanda Bynes has some of his most favorite indulgent movies and no one can tell him she isn’t amazing), and then flipping the page once more.

“Oh.” Steve said, his fingers coming up to feel the texture markers left on paper.

Bucky just breathed, hoping Steve wouldn’t ask to much about this drawing.

“Oh? Oh what?” Tony asked, leaning over the back of the couch and observing the sketch book.

“Oh... Hey Stevie, you’ve finally got someone to talk too this about.” Tony turned towards Bucky. “The guy is obsessed with this band, I’m telling you-“

“I’m not obsessed!” Steve whined, pouting. “I just appreciate their music is all.”

“Oh come on, I bet you know every little fact about each band member, like what’s they’re favorite color? Favorite food?” Tony laughed.

“I do not!” Steve said, closing the book and handing it back to Bucky.

He could tell Steve was embarrassed but he honestly didn’t know what to say, he didn’t wanna make it seem like he was a fan.

Even though the members of the bands favorite colors consisted of two blues one green and one orange, favorite food was cake (his dad), any cake really, chili, biscuits and gravy, and coco puffs.

God, his uncles really were unhealthy.

Tony just laid back on his bed laughing, tuning back into whatever cooking show he’d put on.

Glancing at Steve he saw the blond looking at his lap, fiddling with his hands.

“I’m not obsessed.” Steve started, eyes looking at Bucky once more. “I just, I have good memories of their music, and it makes me happy to hear it.”

Bucky nodded, “Its okay, you don’t have to explain yourself.”

“It’s just-“ he cut himself off, clearly frustrated that he couldn’t get the words out right. “Everybody always teases me about it, I’m not obsessed with like, the guys in the band, I mean. They’re like, my idols or whatever, but I don’t stalk them.”

Bucky nodded, wondering if maybe Peggy and Tony were exaggerating about Steve’s ‘obsession’.

“What is it you like about them?”

Steve sighed, biting his lip.

“Before my dad died... uhm.” He coughed, clearly uncomfortable about being so open to basically a stranger.

“Look, you don’t have to-“

But Steve cut him off, smiling gently.

“No, it’s fine. Uhm, before my dad died, it was his favorite band. He said he’d gone to five of their concerts before I was born, and he just had the best experiences there. We always listened to their songs together, it just makes me think of him is all. Makes me happy...” he trailed off, keeping his voice quite so it was between just the two of them.

Bucky nodded, keeping eye contact.

“That’s sweet, it’s nice that you have something that makes you think of him.”

Steve grinned. “Yeah. Too bad they stopped touring a few years ago, I’d love to hear them live.”

Bucky just chuckled, smiling back. “Yeah, too bad.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a good majority of the next chapter written so that should be out by the end of this week or the next.
> 
> K bye.


	4. Starry Nights And Hand Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter like a month ago and completely forgot about it, so, I’m sorry.
> 
> Anyway... uhh proceed.

 

 

 

Bucky stood in the kitchen, watching Tony argue with some tall jock about why putting your cereal in before your milk was better.

 

Honestly they’d only been here an hour and Tony was already drunk, he’d dragged Bucky through the house their first five minutes here and they haven’t left this room since.

 

He wasn’t really sure where the others went, for a little bit Bruce hung out with them but he’s since left.

 

“Bucky! Bucky, What is- what’s your favorite cereal?” Tony asked, throwing his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pulling him into the conversation.

 

“Uhm, I like Captain Crunch.”

 

“See!” Tony yelled, pointing a finger at the other guy. “Captain Crunch is way better than Lucky Charms!”

 

“No it isn’t!” Bucky heard the other guy yell, but he was a bit distracted when he felt someone tug him away from under Tony’s arm.

 

“Hey, figures I’d save ya from this mess.” Steve said, patting Bucky on the shoulder.

 

“Thanks. They’re arguing about cereal it’s kind of...” Bucky trailed off, not wanting to sound rude.

 

“Stupid and boring?” Steve asked, chuckling at Bucky’s nod.

 

Holding out his hand Steve asked, “Wanna head outside, it’s a little quieter in the backyard.”

 

Bucky hesitated, only for a second, before grasping Steve’s hand and being pulled to the back door.

 

Dear god don’t let his palms sweat right now.

 

Steve’s hand felt nice holding his own, it was bigger than Bucky’s, and once they walked out into the cool air the warmth spread up Bucky’s arm.

 

The blond led them to two folding lawn chairs, close to the fence.

 

Only a few people were outside, there was a group close to the sliding door smoking, and two people making out on the steps to a small garden shed. Bucky looked away from them pretty fast, it was kind of gross watching them go at it like that.

 

Steve must have felt the same because he turned his head to the sky, his left hand no longer holding Bucky’s but laying on the arm of the brunettes chair instead.

 

Deciding to stop starring at Steve like a fucking weirdo he also looked towards the sky.

 

You couldn’t see the stars too well considering the porch light was on and blinding them a little, but the open space above them was relaxing.

 

Music played fairly quiet from inside, probably not wanting to disturb the neighbors enough to get busted.

 

“So are you having a good time?” Steve asked, still looking above.

 

Bucky shrugged, even though no one would see it. “I guess, haven’t really done much besides watch Tony get drunk and argue. What about you?”

 

“What about me?” The blond asked.

 

“Are you having a good time?”

 

Steve hummed, “I guess. I was hanging out with Clint for awhile, but he disappeared. He’s pissed because Nat couldn’t come, had like, a dance thing or something. He’s probably on the roof.”

 

Bucky chuckled, his eyes glancing towards the top of the house, catching onto a dark lump.

 

“Yeah, probably.”

 

 

 

The two stayed there for awhile, just staring at night sky.

 

“So,” Bucky started. “Could your girlfriend not make it or something?”

 

He wasn’t trying to be invasive, just felt like he needed to make conversation. Although, maybe Steve was enjoying the silence, whereas Bucky found it awkward.

 

“Uh, not sure. I didn’t ask her to see if she was coming, parties aren’t really her thing anyway. She always complains that they smell bad, and people never give her personal space.”

 

By Steve’s tone Bucky could tell he was a little moody when it came to the subject of Sharon, good to know for future reference, he will not be bringing the blonde up again.

 

“Hmm, why do you like parties?”

 

Steve chuckled. “I don’t know, just something to do I guess. I’m not sure if you noticed, but this town ain’t so big.” At this the blond looked over, raising a playful brow at Bucky.

 

He laughed, nodding back.

 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. What do you even do around here anyway?”

 

Steve shrugged, still looking in Bucky’s direction. “Not much this time of year, only so many indoor activities. But we go to the river when it starts getting hot, the public pool too, although it’s pretty crowded come July. What about you though, where’d you use to live?”

 

That was a hard one, how was he supposed to answer this without giving away his secrets?

 

“Uhm, well we moved around a lot, like, constantly. When my sister was born we finally got a house in LA, but it was hectic there.”

 

“LA? Wow that’s cool, you’re probably so bored with the options you have here compared to back home, huh?” Steve rested his chin on his palm, intrigued.

 

“Not really, it’s kind of nice having your options cut down, easier to decide. Besides, here I actually have people to hang out with. My friends at my old school were pretty flaky, kind of fake I guess.” He shrugged, looking back into Steve’s eyes.

 

He’d forgotten how pretty they were, and even out in the night like this, they still had a depth Bucky wanted to swim into.

 

Steve opened his mouth to respond when a loud moan cut through the backyard, the couple from earlier getting downright explicit.

 

The girl was now straddling the others lap, and before Bucky registered what was happening Steve stiffened beside him.

 

“What the fuck...” Steve whispered.

 

He watched as the blond stood, taking a hesitant step towards the pair.

 

“Sharon?” He called, and Bucky sucked in a breath.

 

Oh shit, he thought, as the blond head of hair turned around, eyes wide looking into Steve’s.

 

“Steve...” She said, voice quiet, surprised.

 

“What the fuck are you doing!” He yelled, drawing the attention of the smokers.

 

Bucky could only watch from the chair, not wanting to get in the way.

 

“I thought- I thought you were staying at Tony’s tonight, what are you doing he-“

 

“What am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing sucking face with this asshole?!” Steve shouted, gesturing to the guy who’s face has just been sucked.

 

Sucked face scrambled to get up, tripping over his feet towards the door. Unfortunately for him Steve caught the back of his sweatshirt, pulling him back and down to the grass.

 

“Steve stop!” Sharon yelled, trying to pull her boyfriend(?) away from the other guy.

 

But Steve didn’t stop, he got face to face with the dude, hands clenched in the fabric of his hoodie.

 

Bucky wasn’t sure what the blond was saying, but he was willing to bet it was threatening as hell and scary beyond belief.

 

“Steve I’m sorry, it was stupid of me!” Sharon sobbed, her makeup smearing and her face scrunched. 

 

Standing, he was unsure of how to help.

 

Making a split decision when he saw Steve raise his fist Bucky ran forward, hands going to Steve’s shoulders and leaning down so the other would hear.

 

“Steve, I know you wanna hit him and you have every right to, but think this through. Do you really wanna get into a fight tonight?”

 

Steve hesitated, looking up to Bucky, then Sharon, and finally back down to the offending face sucker.

 

Bucky backed up, releasing his hands from Steve’s shoulders and allowing the blond to make a decision.

 

Steve raised his fist again, glaring hard, and then...

 

 

 

He watched Steve rise to his feet, stepping away from the body rolling on the grass, bloody nose held firmly between his red coated fingers.

 

Sharon was crying, unable to stop shaking, she just stared at Steve.

 

He didn’t even glance her way, instead Steve grabbed onto Bucky’s hand again, pulling him back towards the door.

 

Bucky followed, not wanting to leave his friend alone after finding out his girlfriend cheated on him.

 

Sharon didn’t follow.

 

 

 

“Bucky,” Steve said, raising his voice to be heard over the music, he grabbed a bottle of something clear. “I think I’m gonna have to break our no drinking rule.”

 

Bucky just nodded, hand still clasped in Steve’s own.

 

He was willingly pulled through the house, down a hall, and into an office.

 

There was a small couch in here, cluttered with papers Steve pushed on the ground to make room for them.

 

Bucky felt a little bad, that was probably some parents work that just got thrown all over the floor. But Steve was dragging him onto the couch and his mind was soon distracted.

 

Twisting the top off the bottle, Steve took a large swig. The blond was slouched into the couch already, his shoulder right against Bucky’s as their thighs pressed together.

 

Bucky’s left hand was held delicately in Steve’s right.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Bucky asked, watching Steve take small swigs.

 

He shook his head. “No, I don’t think I do.”

 

“Okay,”

 

Steve looked over, his head dropping onto Bucky’s shoulder, still drinking.

 

“I’m sorry, Steve.” He whispered, not wanting to disturb their almost peace.

 

“Don’t be, you didn’t do anything.”

 

“I’m still sorry.”

 

Steve hummed.

 

 

 

 

A half hour later they were still like this, quiet and calm.

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Do you think, maybe, I could lay my head on your lap?”

 

Oh,

 

That sounds...

 

Nice.

 

“Sure, Steve.”

 

What a way to end the night, stroking the golden strands of a drunk Steve Rogers, as those pretty blue eyes stared up at him. 

 

 

 

 

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it took so long for this to be updated, I’m not even sure how many people are reading this at this point haha. If anyone has ideas for the next chapter, or just something they’d like to see in this fic please let me know.  
> I’ve been struggling with ideas for this fic, so any help I can get is welcome.
> 
> Uhh, well bye then.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have that much more written of this fic, I do plan on bringing in more characters next chapter and to have Steve and Bucky actually meet. If you have any suggestions or things (like which characters or relationships) you’d like to see let me know.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
